Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removal of automotive glass from the frame of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a heating element system that facilitates the removal of automotive glass by heating the windshield securing compound to allow separation.
Automotive glass, and particularly the windshield of an automobile, is held in place by a strong adhesive layer and covered by molding pieces that present challenges for both do-it-yourself car owners and even professional technicians when replacing a defective glass that needs attention. The adhesive layer is a urethane or alternative epoxy adhesive that creates a secure seal between the window and the frame, while also allowing the window to expand and contract with temperature changes without introducing considerable structural loads into the window. The epoxy flexes with the changing geometry of the window, while still maintaining its secure seal and structural hold on the window during automotive operation.
The process of removing automotive glass is a time intensive and laborious process that requires technical skill and experience to master. First the window edge is prepared by removing any molding and trim pieces that surround the window, and thereafter removing a rubber seal to reveal the underlying adhesive layer. Thereafter, removal of the window requires a cutting operation that separates the perimeter of the window from the adhesive layer thereunder. The adhesive layer is a tough material that resists ready separation. To begin the separation, a cutting tool is used to score the adhesive layer between the perimeter edge of the windshield and a pinch weld along the window frame structure. The cutting tool is worked around the perimeter of the window to slowly remove material and allow separation of the window from the adhesive or the adhesive from the window frame.
This process can lead to several problems, as the cutting tool is a sharp tool that is being heavily worked to remove the adhesive. During the cutting process, the tool can slash vehicle frame and its coated surfaces, leaving a potential rust source if not treated with primer before replacing the window. Further, the tight fitment of the window within the frame can introduce loads into the glass that can cause shattering of the glass, which is both dangerous and time consuming to clean thereafter. Finally, the installer himself can be at risk of injury because of the amount of work required on the cutting tool and the awkward working position of the technician during removal. Precautions must be followed to prevent cutting injuries.
To resolve these issues in the art, the present invention proposes new automotive glass removal system and method that does not require sole use of a cutting tool as a means of separation. The present invention contemplates a high temperature resistance heating element that is powered by the vehicle to soften the adhesive material and even melt the adhesive, whereafter a separation tool can lift and separate the glass from the window frame. The system is deployed such that a resistance heating element is present in the window perimeter, or alternatively along the window frame, and electrically connected to a controller that draws current from the vehicle battery, the vehicle electrical system, or a separate power supply outside of the vehicle. It is further contemplated that the system requires an authenticated user to operate, whereby a vehicle occupant or unassuming owner cannot accidentally initiate the system without proper access or authentication.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cutting tools and other methods for automotive glass removal, as well as automotive glass that has imbedded heating elements. These include those that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to diverging structures or systems designed for a different application than currently contemplated. No system or method is present that describes the use of a high temperature heating element to assist with automotive glass removal, wherein the system is deployed on the vehicle by the manufacturer or by a third party vendor after initial purchase. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0270280 to Blanchard discloses a transparent window pane having a heating coating thereon. The heating coating is connected to at least two electrical busbars of low electrical resistance. The busbars allow current to flow into the heating field formed by the coating on the window, whereby the window can be heated to reduce condensation and improve clarity thereof in certain driving situations. The Blanchard device, while disclosing heating elements and an automotive glass member, fails to define a system that is adapted for use when removing the glass from the vehicle.
Other devices relate to imbedded wires and antennas within automotive glass. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,090 to Kuroyanagi discloses an automobile window glass having a pattern of thermal defogging wires therein, wherein the thermal defogging wires are empowered by a source of electrical power such as the vehicle battery or alternator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,645 to Lindenmeier discloses an antenna for transmitting and receiving signals in automotive glass comprising a heating field, an electrical ground, a high frequency connection, a transformer, and an AC generator for powering the system. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,373 to Oskarsson discloses yet another electrically heated window assembly to be utilized in conjunction with a viewing camera. The heated window comprises a resistance heating element within the viewing area of the image device and having a plurality of sequential arc-shaped paths to improve clarity through the window.
The devices in the prior art largely relate to electrically heated windows for the purposes of defogging the window during driving operations, and also to window removal tools that assist in the cutting and separation of an automotive window from its surrounding adhesive. These articles have not been combined in the art or contemplated for use when replacing an automotive glass structure, but rather relate to distinct purposes that are divergent from that of the present disclosure. The present invention contemplates a high temperature heating element that assists in automotive glass removal, wherein a thermoplastic epoxy is heated to soften and melt its connection with the window perimeter. A technician can thereafter utilize basic hand tools for lifting and separating the window from the vehicle window frame without using excessive force in a cutting operation, which is currently required when removing a windshield or rear window from a vehicle.
The present invention contemplates a system and a method of improved automotive glass removal that improves efficiency of the process, reduces hazards to the vehicle and the technician, and further requires no special tools for liberating the glass from its vehicle frame. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing automotive glass removal systems and methods. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.